The Adventures Of Jewel Sparkles: Episode 2: An Unfriendly Dilemma Pt 2
Jewel is walking on the road, sulking. Blossom: Jewel! Go away before you ruin the air around my flowers! Jewel: ......FINE! *runs away, eventually coming across a large crowd marveling at something* Jewel: Huh? What's this about? *the crowd splits to reveal Suzette, looking proud....and very sparkly. Suzette: Hm? *looks down at Jewel* Oh, it's YOU. I thought no one liked you. *everyone in the crowd glares at Jewel and starts whispering Jewel: I know...i'll just leave and never come back.... Suzette: Ha. Good. smile e: what's good? *Jewel notices a strange dark aura around the crowd flashes before fading away Jewel: Huh? What's going on? Suzette: NOTHING! Absolutely nothing you need to know about! Now go! Jewel: I'm not leaving. Something is obviously wrong here. Suzette: Nothing is wrong! Don't question me! Jewel: Suzette...i think you may have something to do with this! Suzette: NO I DON'T. Jewel: YES YOU DO. * Suzette hesitates before running off Jewel: GET BACK HERE! *chases her, they both eventually get to her house, Suzette slamming the front door before Jewel can get in* Jewel: *tries to open the door* Locked! Ugh... I'll have to find some other way in. Jewel: Wait! What's this? *notices a heating vent, and pulls on the cover until it comes off* Jewel: I really don't want to do this, but.... *crawls through the vent, eventually getting into the house* * there are sounds coming from the basement... Jewel: AHA! *runs into the basement* Suzette: AH! How did you get in here!? Jewel: I'm not here to answer questions! How did you do this? *looks over and notices Candy's spellbook on a pedestal* AHA! Suzette: NO! It's mine! Jewel: It probably isn't! *Jewel and Suzette fight each other, bumping into some things Jewel: *notices a spoon* AHA! *grabs it and hits Suzette with it* Suzette: *drops the book* Jewel:*grabs it* I gotta get outta here! *runs up the stairs* Suzette: NOOOOOO- *Jewel slams the door before Suzette can get out* Jewel: Phew. That was close. *comes out the front door* Hm...i wonder.... *she opens the cover of the book and sees Candy's name written in it* Jewel: Huh....i better find the spell to reverse this.. Aha! Jewel: If your life has gone out of whack, here's the spell to get it back. What has before brought you showers, will now bring you happy flowers, and nevermore shall you be alone again. *POOF* *Jewel's friends run towards her Bea: Jewel, are you ok? We feel something's wrong. Crumbs: We feel like we did something terrible to you. Peanut: Whatever it is, we're VERY sorry! Jewel: Girls, it's alright, you didn't do anything. Candy: Hey, is that my book? I've been waiting for Suzette to give it back! Jewel: Oh, here you go! *hands the book to Candy* Candy: Thanks! Jewel: Alright everybody, let's go celebrate Bea's birthday! Everyone: YAAAAAY! *walks off* ---- Epilogue *Suzette and Jewel are walking side by side, and the sun is about to set Suzette: Jewel..i'm REALLY sorry for what i did. I was just so jealous! Jewel: It's ok, but you don't have to ruin someone else's life to get friends! You could start by talking to someone. Suzette: Oh....Ok, but where do i start? Jewel: How about here: I'll be your friend! Suzette: Ok! Sure, that seems fine. *Jewel and Suzette hold hands as the sunset illuminates their silhouettes The End. ---- After a bout of writer's block, i FINALLY got this out! Well, thanks for reading! I'll make episode 3 as soon as i can figure out a plot. Until then, happy writing! -PrincessJewelSparkles Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction